A Night to Ourselves
by ilovekenschmidt
Summary: Anthi and Logan are married and have six kids. One night they have the house to themselves and they make love to each other. The next day the rest of the guys of BTR go over to see their new born baby and get some exciting news. This was a request. Hope you like it.


**Ok guys. This is a one shot that was requested. If you guys want me to do one shots just tell me what you want and I will be more than happy to do it for you. This story is about the person who requested this story and Logan. They are married and have 6 kids. Alright, now here is the story!**

"Logan!" I yelled to him from the kitchen. "I need your help with the kids." I was feeding our new born baby LJ (Logan Junior) and the other five kids were running wild around the house.

Logan came sprinting down the stairs with his face half shaven.

"Nice face honey." I said with a small laugh. "Now can you please help me out. Quinn and Aria won't stop yelling at each other, Mason and Dylan keep bothering Rebecca and LJ is about to cry because of all of the fighting and noise going on in this house."

"Anthi, just take a deep breath and focus on LJ. I will take care of everything else." Logan said as he kissed my head softly. "Just go upstairs to our bedroom with the baby and I will handle this."

I did as he said and went to the bedroom. I lied down on our soft mattress and laid LJ next to me. Within 30 seconds LJ was asleep. I laid there and closed my eyes listening to Logan telling the kids to be quiet and to grow up. I laughed to myself. Mason and Dylan are both 16. If they aren't grown up now they probably never will be.

There was a knock on the door and Logan came in.

"I just called my parents and they are willing to watch the kids for the weekend. Are you up for it" He asked. I nodded my head but then something made me stop.

"LJ is too young. They can just watch the other five kids and we will keep LJ here. He isn't too much to handle." Logan nodded his head and laid down next to me. We decided that we were going to bring the kids over tomorrow morning. We fell asleep with my head resting on Logan's chest.

The next morning we fed the kids breakfast and packed them into the car. But of course, they wouldn't go without a fight.

"But why do we have to go?"

"Grandma and grandpa are so boring."

"We aren't going to have any fun."

"Ok that is enough." Logan said. "All of you are going and that is the end of discussion."

"But..." Rebecca started to say but Logan cut her off too.

"Zip it. I don't want to hear anymore complaining. Now everybody into the car." They all piled in and we drove all the way to Logan's parents house.

When we got there, they greeted us at the door and we thanked them for doing this. We hugged the kids goodbye and we headed back to out house with LJ. When we got home it was already seven o clock at night so we put the baby to bed and went into our bedroom.

"You know," Logan started,"this is the first time in a long time that we have been alone. Maybe we should..." But before he could finish I cut him off. I pressed my lips to his and he kissed back instantly. He gently pushed me back onto the bed and he removed his shirt. I did the same including my bra.

We were kissing each other passionately and things got really heated between the two of us. His pants came off and then my pants came off. Logan and I were finally getting some alone time and it was going great.

We were in the bed doing it for about an hour until we were both satisfied. It was the best night he and I have had in such a long time. We never had time to ourselves because of all the kids we have.

With the two of us happy we fell asleep cuddled up to each other with my head lying on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his beating heart.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of a breakfast being cooked. I put on one of Logan's oversized shirts and went downstairs to see Logan in the kitchen cooking waffles. He was cooking and LJ was sitting in his high chair.

"Hey babe," he said as he walked over to me and kissed me.

"Hi. What's all this about?" I asked.

"Well, we had such a great night last night and I decided to keep the good times going, so I made you breakfast."

"Awe. That is so sweet." I went over and sat next to LJ and fed him his bottle.

Five minutes later Logan came over and put a plate of waffles in front of me. I took a bite and instantly wanted more. They were the best waffles I had ever tasted.

"Logan these are amazing. You should make breakfast everyday." I said while I continued to eat the waffles.

"Thanks babe." He said. "By the way, James, Carlos, and Kendall are coming over to see LJ later since they haven't seen him yet."

"Ok thats fine. What time?" I asked.

"They should be here in 30 minutes he said.

"OK. Im going to go get ready now then." I stood up and put my plate in the sink.

"Since you made breakfast, you have to wash the dishes." I said with a smirk.

"Oh come on Anthi no fair. I thought I was getting out of the dishes." He said with an adorable little pout on his face.

By then though, I was already getting ready. I put on a pair of my skinny jeans, a light blue v-neck tee shirt, and my black converse.

When I went back downstairs, I was greeted with hugs from the boys of BTR. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"LJ is the cutest baby in the world." Kendall said as he held LJ in his arms.

"Yeah," James and Carlos both agreed.

"He has Logan's eyes but he has your cute little nose." Carlos said as he poked LJ's nose making the baby erupt with laughter.

"Thanks guys. We are so happy you are here because Logan has something to tell you." I said with a smile creeping onto my face.

The other three boys of Big Time Rush turned to stare at Logan with a look of curiosity in their eyes.

"So," Logan started, "Even though none of us are related and I have no other siblings we want the three of you to be LJ's uncles since you guys are the closest things I have to brothers."

At first the three of them were shocked. They had no idea that we were planning on telling them that.

"Guys. Hello?" Logan said as he waved his hands in front of their faces. They all snapped back to reality and had big smiles on their faces.

"Of course we will do it. We'd be honored to be little LJ's uncles." Carlos said. The other two just nodded in agreement probably still in shock from the news.

The rest of the day, James,Carlos, and Kendall stayed and we talked for hours on end. They talked about the band and a possible tour, but mostly they talked about how happy they were to be LJ's uncles. It was a great end to a perfect weekend.

Me and Logan should leave the kids at his parents house more often. I like the alone time we get when it is just the two of us. I thought to myself with a small smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Logan asked. I shrugged.

"Im just really glad this weekend turned out to be great." And I meant it.

"Me too." He said and he leaned in to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss with all these happy thoughts about the two of us.

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot. If you guys want more like these just message me and I will be happy to do it for you.**


End file.
